Tyranny
by DesNak
Summary: One of the craziest, not to mention most dramatic/depressing fics you'll ever read. Part 1 to a trilogy. Please R/R. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Um, prepare yourselves for one of the craziest, not to mention most dramatic, IZ fics you'll ever read. This was spawned from an insane rp that started in a chat, an rp that started out as just random jumble. ;) All of the characters will be sickeningly OOC, but that's what ya get with a plot like this. :P 

I'd also like to give credit to the rper of Des for taking a big part in helping me turn this rp into a fic. ^.^ Please direct all flames to that little grey box down there, underneath da story. Thank you. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Two figures walked down the sidewalk, each carrying a Brainfreezy they had picked up at the drug store. The wind softly brushed past them as they talked with each other._

"First we'd have to blow up those lawn gnomes or something. They nearly caught me when I went in the first time." 

_He looked over his partner as she spoke, taking a sip of his drink. They were discussing how they would next try and infiltrate the house of an alien who had arrived on earth about three months ago, with the intent of overpowering and dominating all of mankind. Des had been his partner in crime for about a month now, when she had transfered to his school from JV Tech, a snotty rich school a few miles away. They had gotten into a conversation with each other about none other than Zim, and upon realizing they were both obsessed with exposing Zim for who he was, it was a match made in heaven._

"You've seen at least one entrance into his lab, correct? When you went in and got some photos?" 

"Of course. In the living room underneath a little table thing. Unfortunately, I still haven't found the original disk." 

_He had already explained everything that had happened that day, as well as all his other failed plans. She'd had a fair share of her own failures, but being more level-headed than Dib, she would sit back and wait until she had a master plan before just going and trying anything. Again he went into deep thought as he watched her, her bushy blonde hair blowing in the wind, and looked into her eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of ovular glasses. He smiled. Over the past month, their strictly business relationship had grown, and he was beginning to **like** her, like her. He wondered if she felt the same way. _

Suddenly, his thoughts were interuppted by the sound of a familiar voice in the distance. Looking up, his eyes narrowed as he spotted his rival, yelling and ranting at a squirrel, who in return was just staring up at the weird green kid, twitching its nose. Suddenly it ran up a nearby tree, Zim trailing it with his eyes and pointing, yelling about how it would feel the wrath of his doom when the doomed planet fell forth to its..doom. But he blinked upon spotting Dib and Des, and narrowed his blue-lensed eyes, returning their glare. 

"Hello, _Zim_." 

"Hello, _Dib_." 

"Hello, _Zim_." 

"Hello, _Des._." 

_They fell silent for a moment, having..greeted each other. But then Des quickly spoke up._

"Well, now that we all know each other..." 

"Have you come up with any 'fool-proof' new plans for dominating Earth yet, _Zim_? Or have you decided to just devote all your time to playing with fuzzy little squirrels?" 

_Dib smirked at the alien, and watched as he clenched his hands into fists._

"On the contrary, Dib. Actually, I have an ingenious plan for taking over this sad, filthy planet just waiting to be implimented. And not even **you** will be able to escape it." 

_He shut his eyes and raised his nonexistent eyebrows as he spoke, making him look and sound somewhat diplomatic. He was of course lying, having absolutely no new ideas on how to complete his mission, but Dib didn't have to know that. However, Des instantly saw through this fib._

"I'm sure you do, Zim. And what is it this time? Taking over the world's supply of meatloaf and stuffing it into the doorjams of the president's room so he gets stuck inside and you can go and take over the world?" 

_Zim scoffed as she and Dib snickered with one another, before pointing at them and squinting an eye._

"Yes..laugh now, pitiful humans. But one day you will all be slaves of ZIIIM! You will all have to bow down to meeee..." 

_The two simply stared at Zim as he ranted, before exchanging glances with each other. Soon Dib spoke up, breaking the silence._

"Anyway Zim, I don't think you should be so cocky." 

"And why is that, meatbag?" 

"Because I have..this!" 

_He suddenly reached into a pocket of his trenchcoat, coming back up with an 'oh so dangerous' bubble wand, shoving it into Zim's face._

"Haha! Not so powerful now, are you Zim? Did you know that this..uhh..death ray..thing, can shoot a blast through your skull so fast you'll have already been reincarnated into a new life before you even realized you were dead in the first place?" 

_A sly grin spread across his face, knowing Zim would have no idea that little plastic thing was used for nothing more than blowing bubbles. Or at least hoping he wouldn't know that. Crossing his widened eyes, the Irken looked down at the bubble wand, which was being held directly where his nose would have been. He then moved his gaze back to Dib, suspicious._

"And how do I know you aren't lying, _Dib_?" 

"Because..I'm not! Right Des?" 

"Right!" 

_Dib was obviously an awful lier, and had no way in all of humanity of tricking Zim._

"Well, I have some business to do at home, wormbaby, so I'll just be on my way." 

_He brushed right past the two and began heading back to his home base, when suddenly Des yelled out._

"Hold it right there, Zim." 

_Unfaltered, he turned back around, about to yell at both of them, when he spotted the water gun Des had pulled out, water dripping from the nozzle. He gasped, and jumped back a little, not having any paste at hand. She smirked at him, her finger levetating over the trigger, when she suddenly yanked it back, sending a stream of water flying directly at the alien. Eyes wide, he rolled out of the way just before it hit him, and jumped to his feet. Quickly he swirved around and took off running, trying to make it inside his house before they could drown him. _

Instantly, she bolted after him, making sure he would not escape. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her partner running right next to her, just as determined to capture Zim. 

"Diib! Corner him up ahead!" 

_He looked at her, and then quickly did as she said, turning away from her. She watched him go, almost tripping over her feet at one point, before looking back ahead of her, so she could follow Zim. But suddenly she halted to a stop, and stared wide-eyed at the empty street in front of her. Where was Zim? Dib slowly trotted in front of her, obviously just as confused._

"This can't be good.." 

"Where'd he go?" 

_Suddenly, they heard slight movement coming from the building next to them, and looked up just in time to see Zim jumping down from the roof, to land on top of Des, causing the water gun to hurl into the street._

"Aaahh!" 

"Des!" 

_She fought and struggled to get the alien off her, only to have him return her fights with cuts and scrapes from his pointy fingers. Dib, seeing this opportunity, ran over and grabbed the water gun, aiming it at Zim. Pulling the trigger, the Irken suddenly flew off Des in pain and she leaped from the ground, running off with Dib. Behind them, they could hear Zim painfully pull himself to his feet, and give chase._

"Des where do we go?!" 

"We need to split up! He can't chase both of us!" 

_And so breathing heavily, they both turned in opposite direction, Des hoping Zim would decide to chase after her rather than Dib. But upon hearing the footsteps behind her fade, she swirved around to notice Zim had begun chasing Dib! _

He ran down an alleyway, knocking over any trash cans he passed, trying to trip Zim and buy him time. Unfortunately, when Zim unleashed his spiderlegs, therefore climbing high above the falling cans, he knew he'd been outsmarted. He could hear Zim quickly catching up behind him, and tried all the harder to get out of the alleyway and into open space. But just when he thought he was free, he felt metal violently grab his side and toss him into the wall. He fell to the ground, doubling over in pain, and looked up as Zim began laughing in his maniacal way, before folding up his spiderlegs and making it back to the ground. Slowly he stepped over to the human and looked down snidely. 

"Well, _Dib_. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

_He grinned as Dib lay clutching his side in pain, knowing he'd won. But suddenly, without the slightest warning, Dib raked out the water gun and pelted Zim, causing the alien to again fall to the ground in agony. But this time, instead of running, Dib stood over Zim and shot all the water he could, until the gun was empty, trying to buy him as much time, and put Zim in as much pain, as possible. Throwing down the gun, he bolted out of the alleyway, and away from the screaming Irken._

---------------------------- 

And why have I removed this story and then put it back up under another name? Because Des and I have made a joint account for all fics based on our rp's. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

_She sat in her room, tending to the many cuts on her face. Stupid Zim. She'd get him. He'd never win. She had teamed up with Dib again a little after the chase, and they checked to make sure each was okay, before heading their seperate ways. _

Standing from her bed, she trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a snack as she thought. How would she get him? How would she implement her revenge? She needed an ingenious plan, one that would not fail, one that would make him angry. She began looking around the kitchen, seeing what she had. She found her SuperSoaker lying on the counter. No, it was too direct. Maybe, the tape recorder! She could record her voice and make him think there were two of her. No, that'd probably never work. 

Silently she stood from the table and made her way back to her bedroom. There had to be someway she could get back at him. Maybe she could steal that little Gir dog of his. No. It didn't look like he'd care much either way. Or perhaps sneaking in and boobytrapping his house in every way possible. No, too difficult. She stepped into her room and turned on the stereo as she continued to think. That's when she happened to look into the bathroom across the hall, and spotted the rolls of toilet paper. Toilet paper, yes. It may not do much to really stop Zim, but it'd be fun! Covering his house in toilet paper. What could be so invigorating as that? 

She grinned at the thought, before running into the bathroom and grabbing as many toilet paper rolls she could stuff into her two arms. She then snatched her backpack and filled it up with more rolls. She needed ammo. Lots of ammo. She knew Dib would probably never go through with an idea like this, claiming it too dangerous, but she didn't care at the moment. She needed to have some fun with this mission. If it wasn't any fun, what was the point of doing it in the first place? 

Once quite satisfied with the amount of ammo she had, what with toilet paper nearly ripping the seames of the filled backpack, she stepped into her room and climbed out through her skylight onto her roof. She did her normal routine of hopping the roofs of her neighbor's houses, until she was on the house directly next to Zim's. Her eyes narrowed in devious delight as she surveyed his house for a few moments. It was quiet. Perfect. That meant he was busy doing something inside. 

Reaching behind her, she pulled out the first roll, and waited only moments before hurling it at the house. She watched as it flew through the air, to land on the roof and unravel to the ground. Her mouth spread into a wide grin at this point as she repeated the process with another roll, and another. Now she was getting into it. Grabbing another roll, she did a slight twirl on her tiptoes before sending it flying to the house. She grabbed another and threw this one from behind her back. She continued on like this for about fifteen minutes, chucking toilet paper everywhere. 

She reached once more into her backpack, only to find it empty. 

"Oh, darn. I seem to have run out of toilet paper. What a shame." 

_She spoke to herself in sarcastic grief before standing to look down at her work of art. The house was covered head to foot in paper, and a few rolls had even managed to wrap themselves around the satellite. Oh yes. This would make him quite angry. She decided to hang around and wait until he saw the destruction for her to go. He'd never find her on the other roof anyway. _

The wait was only about five minutes. He must have heard some of the commotion from inside. She watched as he stepped out, void of disguise, and looked over his house, shrieking in shock. Suddenly he balled up his fist and began shaking it in the air. 

"My house! Why? WHY?!! It's covered in..white...goo!!" 

_Slowly he turned around, obviously infuriated._

"Whoever was filthy enough to bestow such WRETCHED acts upon MY fortress will succumb to my black goo of deaaaath...! I will FIND that perpetrator, and when I doooo..." 

_He slowly clenched his fist as if to demonstrate the impending doom of this criminal. Just as he was about to head back inside, he suddenly heard a slight creaking from above him. His eyes widened, and he looked up just in time to see the satellite on top of his house suddenly snap at the base, and come tumbling down, to land directly on top of him with a sickening crash. From inside the metal entrapment, a muffled groan of pain could be heard._

----------------------------------- 

Nak: Yes, this chapter IS very short! Incredibly short! Monstrously short! Incrediblymonstrously--Des: Nak, I think they get the point by now. But yes, this chapter is very...not lengthy. Ah well. Enjoy! 


End file.
